User blog:Anonymous230385/Tips for the games
Just Cause (1) *You have medicine cabinets and ammunition crates at every stronghold, so don't hesitate to use those if you're in a pinch. *Using vehicles with vehicle mounted weapons definitely makes your job easier, but be wary of Ballard and Harland series vehicles in the mid to late game, as those can kill you in one cannon round. Not to mention the four missile-armed helicopters. *Weapons wise, I recommend using the Haswell Gen2 Vindicator, as it can tear through any enemy quickly. One can be found as early as River of Blood. For others, use either the RPG M-112 or Mako Ocra or both. As rocket launchers, they are very helpful but are somewhat low on ammunition for each. In the end, use whatever weapon you want, but this is just my recommendation. *Be mindful of the explosions in this game as they can kill you in one to four explosions. Just Cause 2 *I may split this into multiple sections later due to the difficulty levels, but for now, I'm just going to keep it like this. *Weapons wise, I recommend the Assault Rifle or Machine Gun, as they both deal out very high damage. For one-handed weapons, it's really your choice. The Pistol is kind of helpful for the early game, but there are definitely better weapons out there. The Revolver is definitely a good executioner type weapon, as a head-shot from this even at level 1 can kill an elite, grunt, and possibly even a colonel. If a colonel doesn't die from a head-shot from this weapon, he will take critical damage. The Sawed-Off Shotgun is a decent 2 shot kill weapon for being one-handed, but from what I've seen, the weapon is rare among Panau Military grunts. Its "brother", the Shotgun, is a very heavy close quarters hitter. It can kill any soldier with a head-shot to the face at level 1, except maybe Colonels. *In short, it really depends on what play-style you use to find a suitable weapon layout. I personally wield dual Submachine Guns and an Assault Rifle/Machine Gun, as they tend to mow through enemies quite quickly, but many people tend to dual wield other weapons as well. *For some strange reason, even though the Panau Military only use the vehicle mounted weapons on the UH-10 Chippewa, Sivirkin 15 Havoc, and AH-33 Topachula, the GV-104 Razorback is an excellent vehicle to use to tear up settlements. At level 6 in the Black Market, every Razorback except three will have dual miniguns added to its armament, making it a very formidable armored car. *Speaking of the Black Market, it is to your advantage to upgrade the weaponry/vehicles in there as it will be very helpful in the middle to late game. Any weapon at level 6 will make short work of any Panau Military soldier. Just Cause 3 *For the first, and so far only time in the Just Cause Game Series, machine guns and other weapons can share ammunition from other weapons, creating an extremely impractical system where you could get ammunition for a Urga Vdova 89 from a CS Predator, U-39 Plechovka, or even a CS27 Misfortune. This is a very convenient way to get ammunition, as I often like to scavenge ammunition from dead Medici Military/Black Hand soldiers. *Once again vehicle mounted weapons return from the previous two games, this time with a new Bavarium shielding touch: Imperator Bavarium Tank and Urga Mstitel. These two vehicles are immune to fire while shielded, but they are not invincible. Press the shield button to protect yourself temporarily, but there's a reason why I love these two vehicles. While they are rare, there is no shortage of vehicles with explosive mounts. *Like the previous game, you could wield any combination of pistols, SMGs, assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns, and even rocket launchers. I personally use the CS44 Peacebringer/CS Wraith 225R, CS27 Misfortune/Urga Vdova 89, and eDEN Spark (yes, I have the DLC.) However, it is really up to you whatever combination of weapons you want to have. You could dual wield CS9 PDW-Ks with a Automat U12 and a UPU-210. *The eDEN Spark really makes the game extremely easier with a self-charging capability (and infinite ammunition at that), but that doesn't mean you cannot "relax." The Medici Military / Black Hand are still very capable threats, so take cover where applicable if necessary. Just Cause 4 *Now, this is the game where things get interesting. *There are no obvious heat levels, but you can expect the game to become difficult from the beginning of the game, as the Black Hand deal out very high damage. Shoot near some Black Hand? Expect them to return fire without a lack of accuracy. Retaliate? They'll call for backup. Retaliate more? They'll send in light tanks. Retaliate further? They'll send in helicopters. Keep retaliating? They'll send in Fellhawk Jet Fighters and Thunderhead Bomber Jets at one point. And expect this all to be under five minutes. This is how extreme Black Hand heat is in Just Cause 4. *Now, most settlements' completion consist of stunts by Garland King and her crew, unlike the previous two games. That makes it easy to complete settlements in Just Cause 4. *The Black Hand probably stockpiled close to a trillion tanks throughout its time since the 1910s, and it definitely shows. There are tanks from every level of heat in this game, and its very difficult to survive. The catch is, they themselves are very weak. Three explosive rounds at any area on any tank destroys it. *Weapons wise, I highly recommend using the Defender MG or SW9 Assault Rifle/CC10 Shotgun/21-J Smart-Rifle/SMG-2. These are standard Black Hand weapons in heat, and are easily replenished. The new Secondary Fire ability is also very helpful, so use those if necessary. Tips for the games *I do not recommend this, but if you're trying for a one life run, be sure to seek cover at any opportunity in Just Cause 3 or 4 because both those games use an auto-save system, and if you sustain critical damage, the game will have to be restarted all over again if you die. This could be said about any game, because seeking cover can allow you a breather if you're in a rough spot. *When in doubt, pick up weapons that the enemy appear to use quite often, as ammunition from them can sustain you for a while. In Just Cause 2, there is no lack of Submachine Gun ammunition crates, so be sure to capitalize on those. *Finally, if you have any questions about the games, feel free to ask any of the admins here located at the top of the navigation box located under Community -> Administrators. Category:Blog posts